Moonlight
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Thomas x Raven romance. When Thomas found Raven alomost near dead in the snow, he saves him. Is that a wise choice? Yaoi, Shonen-ai. Bring on the flames, my muses are ready to attack you anyday. - Finished-
1. Chapter One

****

Notes: I'm bored. My muses aren't working with me. I can't do anything right with my writings. I feel inspired to write this by one of my pics at: 

http://home.graffiti.net/sirusmoe/raven12.jpg

If you spot any grammar mistakes, feel free to bash me. Flame me because this is yaoi and you'll get killed. I'll sic my muses on you, they're highly vicious.

****

Pairing: Thomas (Seme) x Raven (Uke)

****

Timeline: A year after the Guardian Series ended.

****

Moonlight 

__

She belongs to him…they belong together…

That line forever etched on his heart, slowly killing his heart and then gradually all of himself as he keep repeating it over and over in his head…

Under the gray sky of December, snow falls gently to the ground and onto the blonde hair of Lieutenant Thomas Shubaltz. It slowly melted into warm liquid, making his hair wet. The expression on his face has always long suffered from long times of sorrow and pain; his heart has suffered the hurtful blow ten times worst. In front of his comrades, he always tries to be cheerful and smile but deep inside the depression is eating him. The pain is bad enough that he could actually _feel _it in his heart that is being constricted in his chest. Fiona, the person he loves most chose him over Van. Ever since that day when they're happily married, he is left forgotten and alone. Inside his psyche he is deeply scarred.

Even now he feels lost and confused. He is forced to pushed Fiona out of his life and learns to forget her and lived on about his life. He has a hard time to do so but in time it slowly passes but the pain is still there. He makes use for himself and passing his time by continuing to work for the Republican and Imperial Army.

He patrols in New Helic city, just fulfilling his shift duty to guard the citizens of the city. The snow crunched lightly under his feet as he walks around the block, watching at everything, supposing to spot anything suspicious. The ice cold air bites his skin and his pale cheeks are a hard flustered red. He breathes in the fresh air deeply and exhales that omits a puff of warm steam. He shook violently as he remarked, "Damn it's freezing." and rubs his arm in a hard friction.

Ahead of him he spot something big on the street. Snow is slowly covering on that big mound on the ground. Thomas took caution as he walk to inspect the thing on the ground. He prod it gently to see if it was alive.

No answer to signal him that it was alive. Thomas being curious, gently wipe the snow from its face. He's in for a surprised as the face reveals to be of the most deadliest enemy ever known to the Guardian Force…or was once the enemy. The face of Raven is unforgettable. His pale complexion, his arrogant smug like expression, the mark on his cheek that is symbolic of destruction to many cultures and overall his lustrous black hair.

After Van and Raven defeated the Dark Kraiser a year ago, Raven disappeared and was never to be heard again in a long time. Now Thomas is surprised to find him here again.

Raven is unconscious and his skin is paler than usual. His brown tunic is ragged and was torn in many places. The open holes in his shirt expose his skin to the bitter cold. Also he looks incredibly skinny. His hair is dry and his lips were cracking. By the looks of it, he is also suffering from starvation and malnutrition. Thomas was stunned. "What happened to this boy?" He wonders immensely; not expecting that of all the people, Raven wouldn't end up like this. 

The question is this, What should Thomas should do with him? Raven is the enemy before, the destroyer of Zi and yet in this situation he looks helpless and unable to stand on his own. If he left him here, Raven would surely die.

Raven makes a small, weak noise. One of his eyes just barely open, revealing an outlandish, dark blue eye. Straining with effort he whispered to him, "Please help me."

Thomas couldn't help but to sympathize for Raven's state. He picks him up, wraps his jacket around him for warmth and carries him to the nearest hospital for critical care.

How Raven ending up the on streets, almost nearing death, he doesn't know…but deep inside his concern for him is there.

****

To be continued…

****

Notes: I swear I will continue! I'll try not to drop the story, hopefully. O.o Cursed them muses…

****


	2. Chapter Two

****

Notes: First, thank you Entricita and Skeyeta to point out my mistakes. I reedited those mistakes right away. I also added some missing details and fixed most of the crappy grammar too. I try the best I can, so if you want you could reread chapter one again. The first author to make this couple is Naomi Hunter by the way. Her Thomas x Raven fic is "Time heal most wounds."

By the way, anyway more notes I had to say to you reviewers, I said it already in the review section of the story. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Okay I stop blabbering. Feel free to flame, me and my muses are ready to crush you any day.

****

Timeline: A year after the Guardian Force series has ended, giving time for Raven-sama to change…and to see what he is really like if he isn't all that destructive.

****

Chapter Two

At night, the hospital is nothing but a dead silence with only a few personnel working at the late hour. This extreme silence give Thomas the creeps. Off duty, he waits patiently in the waiting room for any news, preferably good, of Raven's welfare. He brought him in the hospital about three hours ago and it was now 11:35 PM according to his watch. The long night hours are making him testy and impatient but then again that because he has been sleep deprived.

Finally a nurse came into the room. Thomas bolts up and ask her, "Please tell me, is Robin all right?" Robin is the name he's given to Raven when he signs him into the hospital. He can't risk to reveal Raven's true identity to alert the citizens in suspicion. He can't have it either that he will draw attention from everyone to himself that he has just saved the life of the greatest infamous mass murderer of the century.

The friendly nurse smiled. "Robin will be all right. He is recovering by eating some foods and vitamins that the doctor has prescribe him and right now he is taking a rest." This takes off the weight from his shoulders and relieves his anxiety. "Robin urgently requested that he would like to have a talk with you. Do you want to talk to him?"  
"Yes I would. I have some questions for him."

The nurse leads him to Raven's small room. Inside in his room is rather dull yet comfy. There is one wide window that is large enough to see the whole city before the hospital building and the night sky that is filled with distant, bright stars. There is a small drawer besides his bed that has a vase filled cheery daisies in it on the topside. 

In bed lies Raven, looking very pale and rather sickly. There is a tall metallic pole besides his bed and hung from it is a clear plastic bag that is filled with clear liquid. A thin long tube connects to the bag and the liquid flows through it slowly to the needle that pierce into his veins. Cleary the liquids' purpose is too prevent him from dehydration distraught.

"Raven…" Thomas spoke to him. Raven opens one blue eye, then flutters both of his eyes wide awake and gain most of his conscience. He acknowledges his presence by making eye contact with him.

"You…" Raven replies placidly. Slowly he remembers him. "You're the one who saved me." Thomas nods, "Well you ask me to help you. You look like you need help desperately."

Raven groaned softly as he regains his strength to move around a little. "All I had to say to you," He said. "Is thank you for your help."

Thomas was pleasantly surprise to receive an expression of gratitude from him but then again Raven is always full of surprise, neither good or bad. 

"Well it's the least I could," Thomas beams at him cheerfully. "It's my duty of the Guardian Force to protect everyone from an unreasonable death."

"Guardian Force eh? Ah I remember you, You're lieutenant Thomas Shubaltz, brother of Colonel Karl Shubaltz. How I remember you so well that a year ago, you accused me of betraying the entire Imperial Army. I found it very amusing that you blast out your hot air!" He is joking of course but Thomas blushed hotly and was vexed by his mischievous and impudent statement. Raven smiled but not in a creepy or arrogant manner but an amusing and childish-like smile. "So is this means Van Flyhieght is still around and kicking?"

"Yes he is around…" Thomas answered hesitantly.

"Ah ever so dutiful…I bet he is still a real **whiner **now**, **even for being the leader of the Guardian Force too." He chortled.

"Yes he still is a whiner!" He commented quickly and Raven laughs harder. 

"HA I knew it! " 

Thomas can't believe by Raven's ultimate calmness. He even have a sense of humor too. His attitude has really changed over the year since he last saw him. What has gotten into him? Thomas wonders intensely. Has something happened that has critically changed him? Feeling quite brave to probe in his past, he asks him with a gentle caution, "Raven…"

"Hmm…?"  
"What has happened to you over the last year ever since you had been disappeared? Why you're here ending up all alone?"

Raven's expression changed suddenly. His eyes sparkled almost as if they were saying 'I thought you never ask me this'. The expression on his face is suddenly filled with so much grief and melancholy. He flinched a little like his heart has been pulled apart as he spoke up again, "You really want to know?"

Thomas pulls up a chair to sit beside him, showing that he is serious into listening to him intently. Raven breathes in deeply and in a steady voice full of confidence he begins, "It started when Reese and I were on the road traveling together just about a month after Prozen's death…"

****

Notes: Next chapter is about the tragedy between Raven and Reese and how their relationship has been tore apart by cruel fate. Stayed tuned.

Well the next chapter will come soon but first I'm going to read some peoples fics and then give them some of my reviews!


	3. Chapter Three

****

Notes: Okay to those who has reviewed thanks for clearing my mistakes out. I got them fixed. After I finished this story I planned to put it up on my website, so that is why I keep reediting the chapters.

In this chapter today it's about Reese and Raven. However it ends in tragedy.

****

Chapter Three

"It started when Reese and I were on the road traveling together just about a month after Prozen's death. We're looking for a place to stay since my own house is desolated and in ruins. we're actually searching for a nice apartment to settle in until everything is secured. In the beginning we're both fine and hang in there through the roughs ends."

"What happened to her? Did something happen to Reese?"

"On our travels she fell sick. Since we're journey through the wilderness, there isn't a hospital anywhere and getting a doctor is out of the question because we didn't have a car to go to one.

I tried my best to take care of her. I even look after the house. I always pay close attention to her health while I keep working to gained some money so that we could see a doctor."

"Do you care about her?"  
"I soon quickly fall in love with her but I never get the chance to tell her how I feel."

"How so?"

"Well, over time I accumulated enough money so that we could see the doctor. I would tell her how I really feel about her after the she gets well but I took too long. She didn't…make it on time." A single tear drops from his eyes and he wipes them away. 

"She died?"

"She isn't strong enough to wait for me. Her illness overwhelms her and she passed away." 

"I'm sorry."

"I always treated her badly and now I couldn't forgive myself. Now I loss everything. I loss my Genosaurer, I loss Shadow and I loss Reese. I'm grief stricken and in mourning I wander around losing myself. I eat less, think less until I wither away. I think that is how I end up here. I probably lost conscious and I fell." 

"I see so you just lost your mind."

Raven nods and cheerfully he said, "Ah I'm sorry to tell you all of this but I have the need to talk to somebody, I thought that of all the people you might listen to me."

"It's okay, you could talk to me anytime you want."

"It's good to know that but…after I recovered what I'm going to do after I got out of bed? I had no idea on what I'm going to do. I don't have a place to stay and I have no where to go. No where is safe for me stay because in everyone eyes I am a criminal."

There is a long silence between them. Thomas conscience has come into play once again and his mind is jumbled through his thoughts. In his mind he is juggling his choices on what to do with him. He could say goodbye and leave him here but it seems cruel to leave him all alone on his own to stand. On the other hand, he sympathizes with him and he wants to look after him. 

His compassion won in the end, he picked the second option. "Raven," He promptly told him. "How about living with me in my house?"  
His face brightens up. "R-really?" He stammered.

"You can be safe there until you can hold your own."

"What about your brother?" He said worriedly.

"Hmm I'm sure if you are willing to make amends your crimes, you'll be off a little easily."

"I don't know what to say but thank you!"  
"It's getting late. I have to go home. You'll take a rest now and sleep so that you can recover."  
"Will you come back for me?"

"Sure I will."

****

To be continued….

Notes: Despite how short this chapter is, it took me about over three hours into writing this out. O.o I think I'm being self-centered because I hadn't read other people fics. I had to give them a try!

****

Next Chapter: Raven moves in with Thomas and currently Karl isn't please with his presence. Eh my muses must work harder. In the Zoids CC manga Karl is highly patient with Raven's reckless ways and yet he is annoyed at him too.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Donna tokidatte

zutto futaride

donna tokidatte

soba ni irukara

kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru

Mayonakani

__

+

No matter what the time

We'll always be together

No matter what the time

Because you're by my side

The light known as "you" finds me,

In the middle of the night

~ Utada Hikaru's "Hikari," as heard in the PS2 game "Kingdom Hearts"

Chapter Four

Snow starts to fall lightly as Raven stares out through the window of Thomas's car. He has just been recovered from the hospital and is now strong enough to stand on his own. He gazes out as the car zoom pass by the countryside with it's meadow covered with snow. Thomas drives carefully over the slippery, wet road. There is a perpetual silence between them.

"How long will it be when we could finally be at your apartment?" Raven breaks the silence.

"Not too far."

"Good." Raven sniffed. He is still a little weak even after he has just got out of the hospital bed about an hour ago. Being in the car worsen his physical state and it's making him nauseous. His head is pounding and it's irritating him.

"Do you think that once I'll meet the rest of the Guardian Force, would they hold everything against me?"

Thomas doesn't know how to answer that correctly. Straightforwardly, he told him honestly, "I'm sure that if you gather the courage to ask for their forgiveness they might have the heart to forgive you."  
His advice didn't assured him well. What if they don't? After all the crimes he did, people might still see him as a enemy who is deserved to be executed on death row. His anxiety intensifies more as the thought of that eats him up. He feels a light touch on his shoulder. The car stops for a moment due to a halt on the traffic. He makes eye contact with Thomas.

"Do you want to be forgiven?" He asked.

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I want to let them know that I changed. I don't feel so angry and hateful at everyone anymore." Raven mean that sincerely from the bottom of his heart.

"Then you could prove it!" Thomas said cheerfully.

"What if they don't believe me?"

"Well then…" Thomas tries to think up of a better answer. From lack of that he said, "Screw them then. I believe you!"

"What? But they're your friends. How can you say that?"  
"I'm not close to them much. Heh, I had a hard time to really socialize with people."

"Same here."

"Well aren't we anti-social?" Thomas giggled and Raven laughs, though hoarsely, along with him. He haven't laugh for so long that he couldn't remember.

~ * ~

It's has been days since Raven has settled in with Thomas in his apartment. Raven never feel so safe and comfortable in his life. Most of the time Thomas is not around in the house because he is away at work. Raven stayed home having no job or whatsoever. He really enjoyed having nothing to do no activity and lazing around. He has been a soldier all for of his life meaning he has no time for relaxation, peace and most important of all happiness. 

However whenever Thomas is away he feels very lonely. He keeps thinking about him when he is all alone. He misses him even it was for a day.

~ * ~

One night, when Raven is wide awake in bed, preparing himself to go to sleep. He heard Thomas has came back home from work but he is not alone. There is another voice amidst. Thomas and the voice they have a conversation and it seems like they're arguing.

"I can't believe you had kept him here!" Said the voice.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before Karl!" Thomas reply defensively.

"Do you realized the danger of keeping here secretly from everyone?"

"He isn't dangerous anymore Karl. I swore he has change. He doesn't want to kill anymore. I plan to set him up to see the Guardian Force so that he can properly apologized to and make amends for his crimes."

"I can't trust him yet. Who know what he is up to. Maybe he has planned this all along to meet them. After he longs to kill Van for a long time."

"Well I DO."

"You're too soft-hearted Thomas. Any with soft-heart man is a weak soldier. That is why I always assign you to the least dangerous operations."

Thomas couldn't say anything in response. Raven could tell that Karl has hit him where is hurts. 

"Be on your guard Thomas." Said Karl. "Because Raven has a mind that can kill thousands."

"Yes sir." Thomas said meekly.

Raven curls to himself tighter and clutch his blanket tightly. Karl's statement hurts his feelings too and it bothers him throughout the night. Thomas didn't bother to come in his room to speak to him. Instead he went to sleep in his room. He keep telling himself that he doesn't belong here. 

"I never belong anywhere…everybody hates me…I couldn't stay here anymore. I'll become a burden to Thomas." Raven thought in remorse. He got up and packed his things. He also packed some food too because he is leaving. For good. It will be a long journey before him.

It's not till the next morning that Raven is gone, no where to be found.

~ * ~

As Raven journey's alone the blizzard storms against him as trudge on across a field of heavily thick snow. Harsh wind from nowhere assaulted him from every direction and it's scratching painfully at his skin, turning it to a rough hue of red.

Where is he going to go? Nowhere. He isn't sure but possibly anywhere where no one knows his name. 

He clench his teeth and shattered violently. He knows that he is going to die out here. Nothing matters to him anymore. By walking out here in the hoarfrost wilderness, what he is doing is an act of suicide.

I deserve to die…he thought to himself. Like I should have been a long time ago.

Suddenly something disrupt his train of depressing thoughts. It was a voice calling out his name. Who is that? He stops to listens and realized it was Thomas. 

He can't believe it. Thomas has actually gone out and look for him even through the tough weather. Somebody in this god-forsaken world cares about him! Raven never has been feel so elated in his life. 

He thinks over and decides to search for him. More than he want anything else is to get out of here and be with him all alone. Just him and Thomas.

"Thomas I'm coming…"

He spoke too soon as he changes direction because suddenly the world cracks under him. He fell down fast and hits something that is like a thousand icy dagger hits right through his insides. Quickly he realizes that he has fell through thin ice and was underwater. 

Raven fights for his life as he tries to reach the surface but huge chunks of ice become an obstacle in his way of life and death. His mouth is full of water, filling his head while it's killing him. He screams for Thomas's help but it's been drowned and bubbles of air came out instead…

**__**

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Five Finale

****

Notes: The finale of the story, this is the conclusion to "Moonlight." I am grateful to all of you read it. With each review you gave me I'll become a better writer.

Chapter Five {Finale}

"Beek, have you read any vital signals on Raven yet? I could've sworn I saw it a few seconds ago!" Thomas exasperated impatiently. The AI (Artificial Intelligence) clicked and beeped rapidly in response and scan the regional area once more for Raven. The young blonde scan the screen and concentrate on the monitor to watch for any signs of him.

__

"Where is he? Where could he gone off to? Why did he even left?"

The last question could be easily answered since Thomas has a good reason for it. It was because of Raven's history as a heartless murderer. For everyone, imagining Raven asking for forgiveness is a real comedy. Even the part that Raven change, it was a (cruel) joke. This fact creates distrust in his true motives. Raven couldn't be accepted in the society. It can be seen as plain as day.

There is a quite possibility too that Raven has heard Karl's cynical remarks last night.

Suddenly Beeks informs him with a beep in continuous sessions. Thomas snaps into attention and quickly eyed the monitor. Beek has finally picks heat signals from Raven but the heat temperature is rapidly decreasing. He hit's the pedal with his foot, frantically clasp the steering wheel tightly that his knuckles turns white. His Dibison speeds through the tough blizzard storm with ease but the hail of thick ice hits it's metallic skin hard.

Beek stops a few feet from Raven's location. The AI warns him of thin ice ahead. It couldn't not go further for the safety of the both of them. Thomas could hear his heart pounding hard in his ears as he departs from his zoid and ran cautiously across the slippery thin ice to save Raven.

He spot a hole that opens the water underneath. He strips down to his underwear and courageously dive down into the icy water. He swims around searching for Raven as hard as he can, ignoring the chilly water eating him alive on his bare nakedness. He spots a dark, human figure at the bottom of the lake. He swims towards it to inspect and to his relief it's Raven! However he float limply for he is unconscious. Quickly he hugs him and swims up to the surface.

He pulls him up to the dry surface and make sure Raven is comfortably lying on his back. Hurriedly he puts on his clothes to protect himself from the blizzard. He then kneel besides Raven and checks on his health. Placing one hand on his chest to feel for his heartbeat while the other on his wrist to feel for pulses. Raven's heart is still beating but at a slow rate. That's a positive sign that he is alive. On the negative, he isn't breathing. His crack lips are blue from lack of oxygen.

Not sure on what to do to save his life, he act upon on instinct on what he had to do; CPR. Blushing hotly he opens Raven lips apart and then held his nose. The distant between their faces closes as he places his lips on his and breathes life into him. He performs this life saving process many times until Raven eyes opens and he jumps up in shock, coughing out all the excessive water from his mouth. Thomas pat his back to support him until Raven doesn't have to couch anymore. 

Slowly as he regain consciousness, he shivers violently and sneezes. He hugs his body and rubs his arms. He took in a deep breath and sniffled.

"So…cold…" He chattered. Thomas wraps him with his jacket and helps him walking to his Dibison.

"Take it easy Raven. I'll be taking you to the hospital."

"Please stay with me," Whispered Raven. "More than anything I want you to be with me." He leans on Thomas when they boarded inside the cockpit seat.

"I won't." 

Raven slowly falls asleep. "I feel so cold without you…" He mumbled. His blue-slate eyes gazes right into his light-green eyes. Words is not necessary to say on how Raven feels. As they gaze into each others eyes they knew right away that they need each other. They closed their eyes and leans in for their first kiss. Their kiss signifies that their feelings are sincerely mutual. 

As they pulled Raven smiled a rare smile. It's his smile of pure joy and bliss, a feeling he has never experience for a long since he was a child.

Thomas jumpstarts the zoid. It hums to life and together they headed to the nearest hospital.

~ * ~

For Thomas, the hospital is always the place where he feels completely over edgy. The fact that he suffers in the hospital TWICE before last year isn't a pleasant experience. The hospital is the place where there is injuries, illnesses and death. Not very pleasant at all. What makes him even more uncomfortable is that Raven his beloved is in the Emergency room, being checked by doctors.

He was told to wait in the waiting. The TV is running melodramatic soap operas and the shows is immensely irritating. In his mind, he MSTed (Mystery Science Theater) by making sassy comments after the actor's dialogue, trying to keep himself from insanity.

"_Oh Brad I couldn't live without_-" Said the TV.

"Chocolate!" Thomas commented.

"_You!" _Continued the TV. "_But Naomi," _This time it was a male actor. _"You know I need_-"

"A bitch to clean my house, cook my food and bears my children!" Sniggered Thomas.

While it was amusing, it gets old really fast. He passes the time by staring at the walls and think pensively. He wonders on what he is going to do when he takes Raven home when his ordeal is over. Raven and him has to talk things over to resolve this.

After hours of waiting a nurse came into the room and informs him that Raven is in the Recovery Room and he is ready to see him. Thomas is relieve because this means that Raven will be well soon enough. He follows her through wide corridors and finally to the small room where Raven dwells. Inside there is a doctor checking his pulse and any vital stats.

"Ah hello there." The friendly doctor greeted him. "Are you his friend Thomas?" The doctor inquiries him. 

"Yes I am. Is he going to be alright?"  
"He just suffers from minor shock but otherwise he will be all right. He just needs to rest and sleep. You may talk to him for 5 minutes or so but then after that leave him alone."

The doctors leaves the two of them alone. Thomas carefully speaks to him quietly by whispering his name. Raven flutters his eyes open and when he see him he smiles.

"Thomas," He said sleepily. "You're here with me."

"Yes I didn't leave by your side just like I promise."

"Yes that's good. I feel so happy."

Ah how sweet but suddenly a though bothers him that it turns the sweet situation sour. "But why did you leave today? Do you have any idea on what the weather is like."

"I'm sorry. I just think that nobody wants me to stay. They hate me and I don't want to be a burden on you. I heard what Karl said about me last night."

"You're never a burden on me. I'm really sorry what Karl said to you."

"Now it doesn't matter anymore because you're here with me."

Just when Thomas is about to say what he feels about him the doctor came in and told him to leave and wait in the waiting room.

It's another hour and a half that Thomas has to wait until the doctor says that Raven is good enough to go. They walk through the parking lot outside and went to Thomas's Dibsion. When they're right under the Dibison, Thomas reassures Raven, "It will take time but in my heart I knew that slowly everyone will accept you. If anything happens, I will back you up defensively."

"Words cannot describe my eternal gratitude for you." Said Raven. Thomas helps Raven get inside by carrying him to the backseat. "And words cannot describe how much I love you." Raven cheeks gives a red tint.

It seems that the blizzard has completely stop. The sky clears up to reveal a bright half quartered moon. Thomas respond to Raven's confession by giving him a wordless passionate kiss under the **_moonlight_**. 

****

~ The End ~

****

Notes: Celebrate! Today is December.15 and it is December's birthday! The authoress has turned 15 and has been writing Zoid fan fiction for 10 months. 


End file.
